Episode 1b: Mirage of Justice
by fmlyhntr
Summary: Three weeks after the festivities on Naboo, the galaxy converges on Coruscant as the Trade Federation trial begins. This was originally written in the months after The Phantom Menace first came out, so it is set in my imagination, not Lucas's. This is a prequel to my version of episode 2, Building of Empires.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirage of Justice**

_Spoilers: There are spoilers and references for The Phantom Menace, and the Jedi Apprentice series._

_This was originally written in the months after The Phantom Menace first came out._

_Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters and universe belong to George Lucas, several publishers, 20th Century Fox, and a number of authors. I am not making any money on this. This was written strictly for fun...mine._

_Author's note: This story was born while writing A Building of Empires and A Lost Hope. I referred to the trial of the Trade Federation Viceroy and his mysterious death several times in those stories. I decided to write a short story about that._

_I have believed since first seeing TPM that Yoda already knew of the Sith, but there is one sentence in Jedi Apprentice #7 that lead me to wonder, "What did Qui-Gon know about the Sith, and when did he know it?"_

_**About 3 weeks after the end of TPM**_

**Jedi temple**

Obi-Wan remained kneeling as he watched the Jedi Master stare out the window of the Jedi Council room. Yoda had been silent for a great many minutes, and Obi-Wan was finding it harder not to interrupt the Master's thoughts. Experience was a good teacher, and he'd suffered several raps on the knuckles as a child. He shifted his position when Yoda chuckled.

"Impatient are you still?"

Kenobi smiled. "Yes, master."

"Forget you, I have not; but prepared are you to teach the boy?"

Obi-Wan took several breaths before he spoke. He had meditated on his new role of teacher many times since Yoda had informed him of the council's permission to take Anakin as his apprentice. "No, master I am not. I promised Qui-Gon..." His voice wavered as he closed his eyes. It had only been three weeks ago, yet it seemed like a life time ago.

Yoda's eyes were full of sympathy and understanding as he continued speaking. "Much you still need to understand before others from you can learn. A Jedi Knight you may be..."

"But that doesn't make me a teacher," Obi-Wan stood slowly as he looked out of the same window Yoda had been staring out of just moments earlier. The Coruscant air traffic continued to travel in the same carefully controlled straight lines, the senate building still dominated the landscape, yet the view felt different, emptier.

"No," Yoda said with the barest of nods. "But ready to become Jedi the boy is not." Obi-Wan didn't respond. Anakin hadn't been happy with the council's decision that he would attend school for the next several years. The boy was very bright and very strong in the Force, but there were serious gaps in his education. Obi-Wan continued to stare at the Galactic Senate building as he remembered Anakin's discontent at not beginning his training immediately. He again wondered if he was up to the responsibility before him.

"Patience, my young friend," Yoda said softly. "Prepared you will be." He turned to stare at the Senate building with Obi-Wan. "The Trade Federation trial?"

Obi-Wan looked quickly at the master then back out the window. "The Senate has asked me to testify." He fingered Qui-Gon's saber that hung at his side. "Master Yoda, are the Sith involved?" He still wondered why Qui-Gon had believed this. Their opponent had indeed been strong in the darkside of the Force, but that didn't make him Sith.

Yoda bowed his head, Obi-Wan sensed a sadness as the aged master spoke. "Not ready are they to believe: the Sith a myth to them be."

"So we all thought," Obi-Wan whispered. It was true then-he sensed that from Yoda.

"Yes." Yoda glanced up at him. "Survived they did. Always two there are: a master and an apprentice."

"The one I killed was not the master." Obi-Wan stared at Yoda for a second, before lowering his eyes. "There is something else that disturbs you?"

Yoda's ears perked up before sagging even lower. He leaned on his staff. "Patience you must have, for patience he has."

"He?" Obi-Wan asked, now really puzzled as he watched Yoda leave the room. He shrugged his shoulders and stared out over the Coruscant cityscape. He knew, somehow he knew, that a great evil still lurked in the galaxy. He straightened up as he too turned to leave. He was a Jedi Knight-and the Jedi were the protectors of peace and justice. The Jedi had defeated the Sith a thousand years earlier-they could do it again. His confidant attitude fluttered for a second as he remembered Yoda's unease, then it passed.

**Coruscant prison**

Tierma Brial scowled as he placed his briefcase on the table. The gods, he'd decided that morning, hated him. Or at least his boss did-there was no other reason he, a human, would have been given this case. He had the galaxy's worst Sabacc hand; and the gods, his boss, and probably his client, expected him to lose. He opened the case angrily as he pulled out a datapack and his datareader. The prison guard next to him glanced quickly at his now empty briefcase then backed away. Brial groaned as he heard the door open and a Neimodian came in, his orange eyes blazing angrily. Well, Brial thought with a mental chuckle, someone else was equally angry today. "Mr. Gunray?"

"Viceroy," the Neimodian snarled. Brial shook his head, the gods really had a nasty sense of humor.

"Very well, Viceroy Gunray, I'm Tierma Brial, your lawyer." He motioned for the guard to leave.

"I thought the Trade Federation was..." For the briefest of moments, Brial thought he saw a flicker of uncertainty, then it was gone, Viceroy Gunray stood proud and angry, glaring at him. "Who do you work for?"

Brial shrugged as he fished his card out of his pocket. "Rolla and Sons." Gunray didn't take the card and after a second of holding it there for his client to ignore, Brial put it away as he continued speaking. "We were asked by Off..."

Gunray cut him off. "I asked for representation from the Trade Federation."

"The Trade Federation is trying to cover its collective rear," Brial said with greater calm than he felt. "They are saying you acted alone, without their cooperation and against their direct orders." He bit his lip: becoming angry at being assigned this case was not going to help his client. "The Senate is deliberating as we speak," Brial said as he motioned for Gunray to sit down across from him. "It looks like the Trade Federation will be dissolved before opening statements."

Gunray yanked at the chair as he pulled it out, but didn't sit. "The Trade Federation had every right to protest the unfair tax policies..."

Brial cut him off with a quick motion of his hand. "The Republic charter is very specific about what is appropriate..." Gunray let loose with several phrases that while he didn't understand the words, Brial could understand the sentiment.

Gunray glared at him, then lowered his head. "Is that what they are saying?" His voice was no longer angry, there was now a hint of resignation and defeat.

"Amongst other things." Brial glanced at the reader then at his client as he tried to maintain an aura of professionalism. "The Senate does not believe the Trade Federation either." He clasped his hands in an another attempt to keep his frustration under control. "I need something that will convince the Senate to not-"

"He lied," Gunray hissed quietly.

"Who?" Brial glanced at his reader then back up at his still standing client. "He who?"

"Lord Sidious." Brial leaned over the table so he could hear the Viceroy's quiet words. "He promised there would be no interference from the Senate."

Brial took a deep breath. "Who is Lord Sidious?" There was no mention of the name in the report. He wondered, briefly, if the Trade Federation ambassador might know more about any political deals in the Senate-but Gunray's next comment ended that thought.

"A Sith Lord." Brial would have chuckled. The gods were really being abusive: his client was apparently nuts too. He wondered if an insanity plea might work.

"A Sith Lord," Brial repeated in a tone that implied nothing more than disbelief. "I see. However, I do need something more. I can't use ancient history and myth in your defense." So much for his calmness or his recent stomach problems. He wanted a way out of this case. Badly.

"I've said too much." Gunray looked around nervously. "He always knows what is going on." He smiled, while Brial frowned. "The Jedi who died on Naboo was killed by a Sith. I understand the Dark One died too."

Brial shrugged. He knew that the Jedi had become involved and that one had been killed-but nothing beyond that. There was very little chance of using this in this Sabacc Game. There was no evidence of this Sith Lord, unless the Jedi admitted that they'd killed one. 'Ancient myth returns to influence Trade Federation Viceroy'. He shivered as he shut-off his datareader. "I have to be honest, it doesn't look good. The new Supreme Chancellor is from Naboo, and he's furious with the Trade Federation. The senate and public believe that you and your people should be punished."

"They will not get away with it." There was no emotion in the Viceroy's words, and the Neimodian's eyes lacked the fire of a few minutes earlier.

"We have no defense, outside of protesting what you consider an illegal tariff-a tariff voted and approved by the Galactic Senate. I might have been able to do more if you hadn't ordered the invasion of Naboo."

Gunray laughed the bitter laugh of the betrayed. "Lord Sidious wanted us to wipe them all out..."

Brial was startled, then realized that couldn't be true-nothing was that evil. He still had no idea how he would get Gunray off and just two days to come up with a brilliant defense strategy or he would be lucky to find a job selling used spacecraft. He did know that basing his defense on nothing more than the Neimodians had believed the claims of this Lord Sidious would make him the laughing stock of the galaxy. He stared at the table for several more seconds before he looked up at his client. "The case against you and the Trade Federation is substantial. It also looks like the Federation is willing to sacrifice you..."

Gunray didn't move. "And Sidious?"

Brial shook his head. "Come, do you really believe your story? Would you believe it? The Sith were destroyed a thousand years ago, and even if they have returned, surely the Jedi would know about it?"

Gunray snorted. "Jedi. They should never have become involved."

"Probably not, but that doesn't have much bearing on this case. Even without their testimony, there is enough evidence to convict you." Brial had spent some time researching the Jedi involvement and hadn't found much. Valorum had been skirting the law when he'd sent them to Naboo in the first place, but there was plenty of precedence for his actions. Brial had tried to talk to the young man who'd been there: Kenobi had been in shock, but that hadn't explained his reluctance to go into details about the mysterious attacker. Then again, perhaps he could do something with the Jedi involvement. He stood slowly. "Viceroy."

Gunray pushed the chair he'd never sat in back under the table. "The Trade Federation will withdraw from the Republic..."

"You may not have much choice in that matter," Brial said as he latched his case. "The Galactic Republic Senate will most likely place Neimodia under planetary sanctions and order reparations be paid to the Naboo and the Gungan. Sith Lord or not, your Federation is in trouble." And so was he.

**Senate offices**

Bail Antilles watched the gathering crowds on the street below his office and wondered-again-at the fascination the galaxy had with the Neimodian trial. There wasn't an empty hotel room on the planet-he knew of several local families who were charging exorbitant prices for a meal and floor space.

"It must be a galactic fascination," his friend, fellow senator, and office mate, Garm Bel Iblis said as he continued to read. "I saw a Hutt in the crowd the other day."

Bail turned and laughed. The thought of a Hutt in a crowd did offer a brief gleeful moment. "I don't see the fascination. The Trade Federation was too greedy, too eager, and for some reason, too unwilling to bring the matter before the Senate." Bail spread his arms as he spoke.

Garm looked up from the datareader with a smile. "Young girl saves her people from evil invaders with the help of the Jedi."

"Put in those terms, I guess it makes sense." Bail pulled at his robes. He served on the Coruscant War Crimes Tribunal, a position he did not relish. But even after the trial, the matter of what would happen to the Trade Federation would continue to be debated in the Senate.

Garm shook his head as he stood. "I still think we're demanding too much from the Trade Federation."

"The public and senate won't be satisfied with anything less." Garm's smile faded to a frown. The Corellian senator, Bail knew, wasn't happy with the reparations the Senate was demanding. It would ruin the Trade Federation. The majority of the Senators were of the opinion that this might not be so bad. It sent a very clear message to other members of the Galactic Republic that the sovereign rights of member planets and systems were not to be so violated. Bail knew there were those who would act in a similar manner if the Senate didn't send a strong, clear message.

"I still don't know why the entire galaxy is here," Bail said as he again looked out the window. "The holo-net is carrying full coverage." He shook his head in disbelief. "Even the Alderaan News Service has sent two news crews."

Garm laughed. "They're calling it 'the trial of the century' on Corellia. There hasn't been this much excitement since the trial of General Moray thirty years ago. They just want to witness history."

"Poor Senator Bil Londar." Both men chuckled. The ailing Chandrilan senator had been named presiding judge when Palpatine had rightly declined the position. The new Supreme Chancellor had maintained an admirable detachment. If it had been Alderaan, Bail would have been demanding an all out attack, but Palpatine had kept his anger under control.

"This whole mess is tying up resources and our time," Garm said as he reached for his robes hanging on the back of a chair. "We still have confirmation hearings on Palpatine's new cabinet. And there's been another attack of a merchant convoy. That's the third this year."

"On Corellian ships."

"On Corellian ships," Garm admitted. They both knew that the Corellian ships weren't the only ones being attacked. "The Bothans are convinced the Trade Federation is behind this too."

"The Trade Federation will be blamed for much of the galaxy's woes for the next few years." Bail said as he turned from the window. "They are galactic pariahs and now convenient scapegoats."

"That shouldn't be," Garm said as he put on his robe. "Our mission is peace and fairness to everyone. Those trade-route taxes should never have happened."

Bail shrugged. "There I agree, but the bill had strong support."

Garm paused as he started to open the door. "You know what doesn't make any sense? Why would the Trade Federation even attempt a planetary blockade, let alone an invasion?"

Bail had wondered about that too. It was out of character for the Trade Federation. All he could decide was there was some sort of internal power struggle-yet he'd seen no signs of one. The Trade Federation Ambassador had claimed ignorance of the Viceroy's plans. Bail had not decided yet if that was the truth or not. What he did know was that the sooner this was behind them, the sooner they could start dealing with the daily problems and get some work done.

**Jedi Temple**

Yoda leaned heavily on his cane, his eyes closed. "Hello my friend," he whispered quietly. "Expected you I have."

A pale blue figure materialized beside him. "The Sith have indeed risen," Qui-Gon said. "Much like we feared all those years ago. We were wrong not to say anything."

Yoda opened his eyes. "Wrong we were not. Too little did we know. Too little do we know."

"We could have warned the others. Xanatos all but said he knew the Sith had returned. We could have prevented this."

Yoda shook his head. "No, my friend. Xanatos never knew all. The Sith Lord used him as an end to the means."

Qui-Gon's spirit stared at the wall. "Who is this Sith Lord?"

"One who is willing to destroy much." Yoda felt the spirit's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"You must warn them! You must tell Obi-Wan."

"The Jedi search for answers continues, my friend."

"And Anakin?" The spirit asked as he faded.

"The chosen one he is." Yoda stared for several minutes where Qui-Gon's spirit had stood. "One who light and dark must serve. Confusing the prophecy is, but significant now it be: for long have I felt the coming darkness." Yoda again leaned on his staff and closed his eyes. Hard to see the darkside was, but recent events had shown that it was there, lurking, waiting. Soon, Yoda realized, the Sith would end their wait. "A great darkness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Coruscant**

The cloaked figure gripped his brooch as he chanted the ancient words in a tongue long forgotten. The death of Darth Maul was most unfortunate. His apprentice had been integral in his plans and with him gone, changes would have to be made. He would again have to wait patiently for the moment-but he knew the moment was coming. The rediscovery of the One proved it. What was once lost was found. The prophecy so stated-that when the chosen one was found, the Sith revenge would find.

He smiled. It was possible that Darth Maul's death held greater promise than his survival would have. Darth Sidious understood perseverance. For a thousand years the Sith had been taught patience: for a thousand years his predecessors had prepared the way for this moment.

Sidious stared out over the balcony in the direction of the Jedi Temple. It was still too soon to deal with the accursed Jedi, though now they might be a greater threat. He needed to know what they knew-if they suspected that the Sith had indeed been reborn. He knew that there were those who had reason to suspect-but he also knew one of those was dead.

And there was still the Trade Federation. The Viceroy in particular knew too much; and recent Senate actions might make him desperate enough to reveal the hand of Darth Sidious in the Naboo blockade.

Not that the galaxy would believe his words, but it was too soon. He turned slowly to face the young blonde woman kneeling behind him.

"My Lord," she whispered as she raised her face.

"You must prove yourself worthy," Sidious hissed. "I have a task for you."

**Galactic Senate Building**

Amidala sat straighter as her shuttle approached the Senate building. Her whitened face hid her increasing nervousness. Panaka and her three hand maidens sat quietly beside her. She wanted to be inside before the Trade Federation Viceroy finally made his first appearance in court. There had been a week of discussions-apparently the Viceroy feared for his life. She almost smiled. There were many on Naboo who would oblige him, but she suspected it was the mysterious Sith Lord-the rumored mastermind of the Naboo invasion-he feared. She shivered at the memory of the warrior who had fought and murdered Jedi Master Qui-Gon.

"Your Majesty," Captain Panaka said. She noted his fingering of his blaster as he opened the shuttle door.

She smiled as she realized they'd arrived. She stood and straightened her black dress, then stepped toward the shuttle door. "Wait, your Majesty," Sabe said as her handmaidens positioned themselves. Panaka and two maidens stepped out first. Her smile grew at the sight of the new Supreme Chancellor.

"Your Majesty," Palpatine said with a smile and a slight inclination of his head. "Justice awaits the Trade Federation."

Amidala nodded her head. "Is it justice? We have learned nothing about why the Trade Federation invaded Naboo." There were so many questions. The Jedi Master had hinted at a greater threat. Why Naboo, she'd wondered many times since the battle. Nothing made sense.

"The truth can be elusive." Palpatine said quietly. "It is enough for the court to know the Trade Federation violated Galactic law and our sovereign rights."

She glanced around as they started to enter the huge building. "If the Sith..."

Palpatine frowned. "Sith?"

"Sir," she said softly. "Members of my council said that the Federation were working with a Sith Lord. I believe the two Jedi suspected this too." She'd found a few references to this mysterious group in the Coruscant library. She found it hard to believe that no one had heard of them for a thousand years.

Palpatine chuckled. "Your Majesty, the last Sith died one thousand years ago." He stopped walking. "The Jedi have their own dark secrets." She paused, curious at this. "Not all Jedi serve what they call the light. Some chose a path of darkness."

"I didn't know," her eyes narrowed slightly. "And this Sith warrior?"

"Most likely one of these dark Jedi," Palpatine said. He motioned for her entourage to advance. "Your Majesty," Palpatine continued. "I don't think mentioning this dark warrior would serve any purpose except to embarrass the Jedi. There are those who would be willing to believe the Jedi were involved." She pondered his words as they continued walking.

* * *

Bail Antilles pulled his robes tighter as he stepped out of his shuttle. He still couldn't believe the crowds and the public fascination with this trial. Fortunately, Coruscant Security forces had set up a perimeter from the docking platforms to the Senate building. The members of the tribunal and witnesses could make their way without having to fight their way through the hordes of onlookers and press. Senator Bil Londar, the lead judge, had ordered that no one involved in the case speak to the press. There were still leaks and some fascinating rumors. His favorite was the rumor about the Sith being involved.

He stopped when a young dark-haired woman approached him. "Sir," she said with a quick handshake. "Senator Bil Londar has asked to see you."

"Oh," he glanced at the woman, trying to remember her name. She seemed young to be a senatorial aide.

"I'm Mon Mothma-" she said quickly. "-the senator's new aide." Now he remembered. She wasn't that old, having just graduated from the University of Chandrila. He remembered reading about her in the monthly senate journal-she was nineteen or so.

"Something come up?" He asked as they walked down the grand corridor.

"I'm not sure, sir," she said. "But I suspect it has something to do with a challenge made by the Viceroy's lawyer."

Bail started to growl something about lawyers but stopped as loud voices permeated the building. They both turned toward the underground entrance just as the tall Neimodian appeared surrounded by a security escort. He started to motion for Mon Mothma to accompany him to the Chandrilan senator's chambers, when someone shouted. He turned quickly, just as the Neimodian Viceroy collapsed on the floor. He swore to himself as he watched the security captain contact someone over a comlink. Another guard knelt by the Viceroy and shook his head.

"He's dead," Mon Mothma said softly.

"It looks like it. We should find Bil Londar."

"It's an interesting development, sir"

"It seems so." He didn't wait to find out more. A crowd was already gathering around the body.

"Sir," Mon Mothma said. "Senator Bil Londar will need to know."

Bail took one last look at the scene. An interesting development indeed.

* * *

Tierma Brial leaned on the third floor railing that overlooked the Grand Corridor. He admitted to being pleased that Gunray's security escort had not wanted him to accompany his client to the courthouse. He glanced around the center of galactic power and smiled. That smile quickly turned into a frown as he realized that all his dreams of attaining political office were about to end-this trial would destroy all his political ambitions. The gods had yet to look upon him with any sign of favor.

"Hello," a female voice said.

Brial turned. The speaker blinked her eyes and smiled at him. Maybe the gods were not so cruel, he thought as he quickly took in the woman standing next to him: blonde and relatively attractive. "Yes..." His acknowledgment was cut off by the sound of voices from below. They both turned in time to see the viceroy enter via the underground entrance. He glanced at his new companion and again tried to introduce himself. Several shouts brought his attention back to the scene below-just in time to see his client sag to the floor. Brial stared at the gathering crowd. "I'd like to see you later-" he said, "how about I meet you at the Senate bar..." He frowned, the blonde was no where in sight.

He continued to look for her as he made his way down the grand staircase. The security captain shook his head when the lawyer joined the group.

Brial stared at the body for several minutes then took several deep breaths. Viceroy Gunray was dead, there would be no trial-Brial understood that Gunray's lieutenants had made separate bargain with the prosecution. He gripped his briefcase tighter: his future looked brighter already.

**Senate apartments**

Queen Amidala Naberrie silently watched the flotilla of ships that always seemed to be crisscrossing the Coruscant sky and felt homesick. She missed the green fields and the canyons of Naboo. She'd had enough excitement to last a lifetime, and now she had a planet to rebuild. "I disagree, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," she said after several minutes of silence. "The Senate has gone too far. The Trade Federation deserves punishment-but what the senate proposes will ruin them." She turned so she could see Palpatine standing in the shadows of the sunset.

"The Galactic Senate believes this will send a clear message that such actions can not be tolerated."

She didn't have a new response. She'd talked to a dozen senators in an attempt to convince them that the Naboo were against the wholesale ruination of a government. There was some support but not enough.

"I have-" Palpatine continued, "-managed to convince the sanctions committee that there be a yearly review. Too many do not have your ideals." He took two steps toward the balcony door. "You will be returning to Naboo?"

She smiled, her first real smile since she'd arrived just a few days earlier. "Yes, we're leaving tomorrow." It would be good to be home and to start the tasks before her. There were still things she needed to do before she left-people she wanted to see, including the Jedi who had helped her and her people. Especially the boy. She wanted to see Anakin again before she left.

"Your Majesty," Palpatine said from the doorway. "I will wish you a safe journey then."

"Thank-you, Supreme Chancellor. I wish you good fortune in your endeavors to bring peace and understanding back to the Galactic Republic." She smiled at him. Palpatine understood better than many what the galaxy needed in these troubled times. She just hoped he could carry out his grand plans for restoring the Republic to the honor and ideals of the past.

**Jedi Temple**

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan said as knelt before the council members. "The Trade Federation Viceroy has died."

Mace Windu glanced at the other members of the council before motioning for Obi-Wan to stand. "So we understand. It is perhaps coincidence?"

Yoda tapped his staff. "A coincidence it is not. There rumors are."

Obi-Wan studied Yoda for a minute then nodded his head. "The Viceroy apparently blamed the Sith." This caused some murmurings that quickly quieted as Mace stood.

"This is what we feared."

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan said quietly, reluctant to interrupt. "There are other rumors. There are those who blame the Jedi."

"I see," Obi-Wan watched as Master Windu clasped his hands. "The trial?"

"Over." Obi-Wan had been involved in settling many disputes in his life-Naboo should have been one of many. Yet in the course of less than a month, he'd lost his master and friend; gained an apprentice; and an ancient enemy long believed dead had been discovered alive. "What I don't understand is what the Sith stood to gain from the Federation invasion of Naboo."

Yoda was silent for many minutes before he spoke softly. "Hard to see is the darkside. In plain sight can it hide."

"Master?" The council members also focused their attention on Yoda.

Yoda gripped his staff. "A diversion, an opening move. Two there are: no more, no less. A new apprentice the master will seek."

"Time," Mace said as returned to his chair. "We have time."

Obi-Wan only noticed Yoda's reaction. The ancient Jedi Master knew far more than he let on-and the almost imperceptible grimace Obi-Wan wasn't even sure he'd really seen made him wonder if time truly was their ally.

Only time would tell.

**Outside the Jedi Academy**

"Hello," Amidala said as she sat next to the young boy. Annie's smile grew.

"Hi. I wish you weren't leaving."

"I have to...Will you be okay?" She asked quietly.

He nodded as he bit his lip. "I suppose. I don't know anybody here, and the others ignore me."

"Give them time."

"I don't want to," he said. "Why can't I begin my training now?"

She laughed. "Because," she said kindly. "There is more to your life than just being a Jedi Knight. Which star is Naboo's sun?" They both looked up at the night sky. The light pollution dimmed most of the stars so Amidala pointed toward the northwest. "There. It's one of the stars in the hilt of the Sword. Appropriate. Unfortunately, it's hard to see."

Annie laughed. "I guess. I'll remember you..." She reached over and hugged him.

"I hereby invite you and Obi-Wan to next year's celebration."

Annie pulled back, the smile fading slightly. "What celebration?"

She laughed again. "I'm queen-I'll think of something, like-" She paused to think of a title. "-Like the Festival of Peace. To celebrate the new unity between the Naboo and the Gungan. And of course the Jedi are invited. See you in a year." They stood and Annie waved good-bye as he reentered the Jedi Academy. She turned to look at Obi-Wan.

"Take care of him. He's special."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know." She wondered why he frowned.

"And you, are you all right?"

"I've been better." Again the Jedi had a distant look.

"You miss Qui-Gon. He was a good man."

"And a good friend. I spent over half my life with him." His voice faded away.

She understood his grief, it was still hard for her to deal with the death of her own family so many years ago. "Who was the assassin?" She asked quietly. Obi-Wan stiffened then seemed to force himself to relax.

"I don't know," he replied softly. There was a long silence, then Obi-Wan bowed. "Be careful, your Majesty." She stared after his retreating form. Something in his tone hinted at a warning. But why did he feel the need to warn her.

Sabe stepped out of the shadows and bowed. Amidala acknowledged her bodyguard silently. Her ship was scheduled for an early departure and there was much work before her. She took one last look at the Jedi Academy, then turned to leave. She would ask Obi-Wan some day about dark Jedi: what they were, and why they were so secret.

* * *

Lord Sidious had seen enough. The Jedi were aware of something-but not enough to openly challenge him. They would now seek clues to his existence. But the future was plotted-the Jedi in their ignorance had seen to that.

There was very little the Jedi could now do to stop him.

"All is going as I have foreseen." He said to the night air. 


End file.
